Un terrible malentendu
by tamachou
Summary: Stiles se retrouve en boite de nuit avec Danny pour que celui-ci se change les idées suite à sa rupture. Mais les choses se compliquent quand Derek arrive et voit Stiles en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre...
1. Chapter 1

Stiles était en train de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Il regardait en direction de la piste de danse où se trémoussait Danny, il avait accepté de le suivre pour lui faire oublier son chagrin d'amour. Au départ ils devaient être accompagnés de Scott qui avait annulé leur sortie pour aller rejoindre Alisson. Stiles, au début, avait refusé l'invitation, il devait voir Derek mais celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il était en déplacement tout le week-end.

L'hyperactif riait intérieurement, jamais il n'aurait crû avoir autant de succès avec la gent masculine. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pu tester son pouvoir de séduction parce que la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il sortait, il était soit accompagné de Scott soit de Derek. Celui-ci ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, il était si protecteur et jaloux qu'il n'osait jamais le contredire. Mais Stiles avait pu également découvrir une autre facette de l'alpha, il était doux, tactile qu'ils soient en privé ou en public. Au tout début de leur relation, le côté tendre de Derek en avait surpris plus d'un, mais la meute s'était vite habituée aux gestes tendres du loup envers son compagnon. Il voulait par ces gestes montrer que Stiles lui appartenait et c'est justement le sentiment qu'il ressentait il lui appartenait corps et âme.

Stiles sortit de ses pensées lorsque le barman lui tendit un verre en lui disant que c'était un cadeau de la part d'un des gars qu'il avait déjà repoussé en début de soirée. Il n'accepta pas le verre, il ne voulait pas que le pot de colle se fasse des idées en pansant qu'il était intéressé.

Le gars était vraiment insistant, il ne comprenait pas un « non ». Il venait de s'approcher de l'adolescent et lui agrippa le bras, il voulut se dégager de l'emprise de cet homme mais parvient pas.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'arriva Derek, il fit reculer le mec et se tourna vers son compagnon, qui souffla de soulagement, et l'embarqua sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

- Derek, pose-moi à terre. Arrête de jouer à l'homme des cavernes, ce n'est vraiment pas sexy.

Le loup ne l'écoutait pas, il ouvrit la portière et y déposa Stiles. Il s'installa au volant et démarra, le chemin jusqu'à la maison Hale se fit en silence. L'adolescent râlait sur Derek et celui-ci bouillonnait intérieurement, il était dans une rage folle, il tenait le volant si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, Stiles sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte en ayant toujours Derek sur ses talons. Il voulut discuter de la scène de la boîte mais Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une. Il le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre où il jeta violemment Stiles sur le lit. Derek était dans une colère noire et l'exprima à voix haute.

- Tu me dégoutes Stiles, j'ai à peine le dos tourné que tu sors et drague le premier venu.

Les mots qu'il prononça, lui brisèrent le cœur, comment il pouvait penser ça de lui.

- Derek mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, laisse moi t'expliquer …

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Alors comme ça, je ne te suffis pas, tu vas voir ailleurs pour qu'on te baise, si c'est ça, il suffisait de demander.

Il commença à déshabiller frénétiquement et sans douceur son compagnon, une rage sourde envahissait le regard de Derek, cet homme n'était pas celui qu'il aimait, la personne qui lui faisait face n'était plus elle-même, son regard n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il avait face à lui une bête, ça le frappa immédiatement c'était les yeux d'un loup. Stiles en trembla, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça.

- Derek, je t'en prie, arrête-toi.

Derek commença à se déshabiller et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, l'alpha se plaça au dessus de l'adolescent et lui écarta les jambes, Stiles essaya de les tenir serrer mais il était moins fort que le loup, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de baisers ni de caresses avant de commencer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste histoire de tirer un coup.

Derek s'enfonça violemment en Stiles sans se soucier de son compagnon.

- Argh, Tu me fais mal. Aïe ! Arrête !

- Tout est de ta faute, tu l'as cherché.

Stiles ne ressentait plus que de la douleur, il n'avait jamais connu une telle souffrance, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Son amant continuait ses coups de rein sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait endurer à son jeune amant.

- Derek, s'il te plait…

Stiles n'en pouvait plus, tout ceci n'était que barbarie, aucuns sentiments juste cette soif à assouvir. Son corps le faisait tellement souffrir mais c'est son cœur qui souffrait le plus; la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, n'avait aucune confiance en lui, en leur amour. C'était donc ça, avoir le cœur brisé ?

Stiles cria le nom de son compagnon, sous un énième coup de rein et Derek sortit enfin de sa transe, il regarda son amant et put déceler dans son regard toute la douleur, la peine et la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Les bras de l'adolescent tombèrent le long de son corps et il s'évanouit, ses larmes trop longtemps continues, coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Derek paniqua, les battements du cœur se son amant étaient si tenus qu'il avait du mal à les entendre.

- Stiles, réveille-toi, je t'en prie, bébé, ouvre les yeux.

Il regarda le corps de Stiles, il vit du sang qui coulait le long de ses jambes, des griffures et des marques de dents sur tout son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment avait-il pu faire cela à son amant, le seul qui lui faisait confiance, qui l'avait aidé, soutenu et surtout aimé. Derek habilla Stiles comme il le put et l'emmena à l'hôpital. Il arriva aux urgences et tomba sur la mère de Scott qui lui demande ce qui s'était passé. L'alpha n'arrivait plus à parler, des urgentistes déposèrent Stiles sur un brancard pour l'emmener soigner ses blessures. Mélissa appela le père de Stiles, quand celui-ci arriva, il était extrêmement nerveux. Il vit Derek, lui demanda la raison pour laquelle Stiles était à l'hôpital mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux dans le vague.

Un médecin arriva et discuta avec le shérif des blessures dont souffrait son fils. Ne pouvant en entendre davantage, il sortit de la chambre furieux à la recherche de Derek et dès qu'il le trouva, lui asséna un coup de poing, il ne s'en formalisa pas, il le méritait.

-Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre de la pire espèce, jamais je n'aurais dû t'autoriser à approcher mon fils. Plus jamais, tu ne t'approcheras de lui, je veux que tu partes avant que je ne te tue de mes propres mains.

Derek resta planté là sans bouger, il avait l'impression de rêver, aucunes paroles n'arrivaient à l'atteindre. Son cerveau s'était mis en mode pause, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait était dans le brouillard. Plus rien ne comptait. Scott arriva avec Alisson et Danny, celui-ci avait reçu un coup de téléphone de sa mère lui disant de vite venir à l'hôpital.

La première chose qu'il vit, fût le shérif essayant de frapper l'alpha, il décida donc de s'interposer avant qu'un des deux ne soit vraiment blessé et en l'occurrence le père de Stiles.

Le jeune loup ne comprenait rien à la situation et demanda des explications à sa mère, celle-ci lui montra la chambre de son meilleur ami et la suivit en laissant Danny, qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner, dehors en compagnie de sa petite amie. Tandis que sa mère lui expliqua comme elle le put, la raison pour laquelle Stiles se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital et pourquoi le shérif était si en colère.

La salle d'attente était si silencieuse, Danny regardait Derek, il avait assisté à la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt dans la boîte entre Derek et Stiles. Au début il pensait que ce n'était qu'une dispute d'amoureux, il avait même trouvé la scène assez amusante et sexy, voir son ami se faire embarquer par son sexy petit ami avait quelque chose de dangereusement érotique. Il avait imaginé des retrouvailles hautes en couleurs mais il avait appris par la suite que Stiles était à l'hôpital. Danny regardait donc l'alpha, celui-ci avait l'air perdu et tellement triste, il y avait autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déceler peut-être de la honte. Oui c'était ça de la honte et de la culpabilité. Il s'approcha donc de lui et passa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Derek reprit vie et laissa couler ses larmes, la culpabilité le broyait littéralement, il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il répétait, sans cesse, la même litanie.

- Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, ma jalousie m'a complètement aveuglée et j'ai fait du mal à la seule personne que j'aime.

Danny tentait tant bien que mal de le réconforter mais en vain.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? J'ai blessé un de tes meilleurs amis, Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on m'a toujours appris à ne pas frapper un homme qui est déjà à terre.

Danny pensait peut-être ce qu'il disait mais ce n'était pas le cas de Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott arriva et le frappe aussi fort qu'il put, Derek tomba en arrière.

-Comment as-tu osé ? Pourquoi ? Tu as si peu de respect pour lui ?

L'alpha se releva et regarda Scott droit dans les yeux, la lueur qui abritait d'habitude son regard n'était plus là. Le jeune loup ne put même pas déceler ce cynisme qui ne quittait jamais Derek.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il d'une voix atone. Je l'ai vu dans cette boite avec un mec et je suis devenu fou de rage, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qui s'est passé après l'avoir ramené chez moi. J'ai repris mes esprits après qu'il ait crié mon nom et là il s'est évanoui

-Enfoiré, Stiles est la personne la plus gentille et pure que je connaisse, je suis sur qu'il a du avoir son cœur brisé vu le peu de confiance que tu lui accordes. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà prouvé que tu ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, il ferait tout pour toi, il te protégerait en donnant sa vie si c'était nécessaire. Je vais te dire une chose, Stiles était en boite, ça c'est une évidence mais ce n'était pas pour te tromper, c'était pour accompagner Danny.

Danny prit à son tour la parole.

-Oui, il est venu avec moi mais uniquement pour me faire plaisir, j'ai du le supplier plusieurs fois avant qu'il n'accepte. Mais je peux t'assurer une chose, c'est qu'à aucuns moments, il ne t'a été infidèle et pourtant s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu étant donné le succès qu'il a. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se faisait aborder, il déclinait la proposition en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il partageait déjà sa vie avec un homme extraordinaire et qu'il était comblé sur tous les points.

- Derek, Stiles t'aime plus que tout, tu es le seul et unique pour lui. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Il a partagé avec toi, toutes ses premières fois…

L'alpha ne se supportait plus, il aurait dû faire plus confiance à son compagnon, il aurait dû savoir que jamais il ne le tromperait.

Le shérif sortit de la chambre de son fils et demanda à Derek de le suivre, Stiles venait de se réveiller et avait demandé après lui.

Derek se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être tout arranger, que Stiles pourrait lui pardonner. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre il hésita à entrer mais décida qu'il était temps qu'il assume ses responsabilités. Un seul regard de son compagnon et tout son monde s'écroula, il y vit toute la peine qu'il lui avait affligé et c'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit ses jambes se couper sous lui il tomba aux pieds du lit.

- Je suis tellement désolé, jamais, je ne me pardonnerais ce que je t'ai fait subir mais je t'en prie pardonne moi.

- Derek….

Celui tourna son regard vers son compagnon, il avait posé la tête sur les genoux de l'adolescent, celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux, il avait toujours se geste tendre quand ils passaient des moments seuls ensemble. Il le faisait lorsqu'ils regardaient la télévision, lorsqu'ils étaient couchés l'un près de l'autre, après avoir fait l'amour,…

-Derek, je t'aime tellement que ça me dévore mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Ta réaction d'aujourd'hui montre le peu de crédit que tu places en l'amour que je te porte. Tu m'as tellement fait souffrir …. je ne parle pas seulement d'une douleur physique mais j'ai crû mourir quand tu m'as dit tous ces mots. Pour toi, je ne suis qu'une étape dans ta vie. Tu ne me vois pas comme moi je te vois. J'avais l'impression que tu ressentais la même chose pour moi mais ce n'est pas le cas. Dans un couple, la confiance est primordiale pour que ça marche.

- Bébé, donne-nous une autre chance.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, pas pour le moment. Je préfère qu'on en reste là.

- Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, si tu me quittes, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre.

- J'ai besoin de dormir, je suis si fatigué.

Stiles lui tourna le dos pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur mais Derek n'avait même pas pu lui dire les 3 mots qu'il voulait tant entendre. Il n'avait pas fait un pas vers lui, ne serait-ce qu'un petit. L'alpha sortit de la chambre et entendit les sanglots de l'adolescent, ça lui déchirait le cœur. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, il sortit de l'hôpital en courant. Il décida de fermer son cœur à jamais, il ne laisserait plus jamais personne s'approcher de lui comme Stiles l'avait fait. Mais l'hyper actif n'importe qui, il était l'autre partie de lui-même.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent sans que Derek et Stiles ne se revoient. Stiles était rentré chez lui 2 semaines après son hospitalisation. Bien que les médecins aient laissé sortir Stiles, l'état de celui-ci ne s'était pas vraiment amélioré. Il dépérissait à vue d'œil. Les médecins lui firent passer une batterie de tests pour connaître les raisons de son état mais ils ne purent rien trouver, ils avaient tout d'abord pensé que Stiles était atteint d'un cancer mais aucuns des tests ne confirmaient le diagnostic. Scott remarqua par la suite que Derek semblait souffrir du même mal que son meilleur ami. Il décida de faire des recherches avec Alisson pour savoir si c'était juste une coïncidence ou s'il y avait bien un lien entre leurs deux mal être. Après des jours de recherches, il trouva quelque chose, c'était un vieil écrit selon lequel si un loup trouvait enfin son compagnon, celui-ci deviendrait beaucoup plus puissant et qu'ils seraient liés pour toujours. Mais que si un jour l'un deux mourraient ou que les deux compagnons devaient se séparer, ceux-ci ne pourraient survivre l'un sans l'autre. Et Scott su à ce moment là que c'était la cause de leurs états, il ressentait la même chose pour Alisson, avec elle, il était plus fort, plus heureux et sans elle, il devenait une véritable loque.

Scott décida de prévenir le plus vite possible son meilleur ami et l'alpha. Il alla d'abord voir Derek, qui ne laissa même pas le temps au jeune loup de lui parler, celui-ci fut éjecter de la maison. Quand il arriva chez Stiles, il fut accueilli par le shérif, celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, il n'avait plus dormi depuis plusieurs jours, l'inquiétude de perdre son fils le rongeait, ça le rendait malade. Il dit à Scott que Stiles se trouvait dans sa chambre en train de se reposer. Il monta donc les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Stiles dormait, il alla près de lui pour le réveiller, il passa une main sur son visage. Celui-ci commençait à émerger de son sommeil et lui laissa un peu de temps pour sortir de la brume de ses songes. Une fois que l'hyper actif fut bien réveillé, le jeune loup expliqua à son ami ce qu'il avait découvert.

-Scott, c'est une bien belle histoire mais je ne pense pas être le compagnon de Derek, si ça avait vraiment été le cas, il ne m'aurait pas traité de cette façon. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. J'aime … Stiles se rattrapa vite

-Enfin j'aimais Derek mais il ne m'a pas fait confiance, il a préféré croire ce qu'il voulait, ce qui l'arrangeait le mieux. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais voulu de moi comme compagnon, je n'étais là que parce que ça l'arrangeait bien, j'étais juste là pour le sexe.

-Stiles, ne dis pas ça, il t'aime mais il a du mal à le dire, à le montrer.

-Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait, ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai vu dans ses yeux, du mépris, du dégoût. À ce moment j'ai crû mourir. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas crû alors s'il m'aime autant que tu le dis.

-Ecoute moi bien Stiles, Derek a merdé, il a fait la pire erreur de sa vie mais il regrette, il t'aime et ça je peux le voir, je le sens en tant que personne mais aussi en tant que loup. Je sens cette douceur chez lui quand il te regarde, quand il t'embrasse, quand il te touche même parfois je sens même plus que de la douceur mais je ne préfère pas en parler. C'est un peu glauque étant donné que tu es mon meilleur ami et lui mon alpha. Il faut que tu lui pardonnes, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et il était dans un état lamentable, pire que toi, si je peux dire.

Les yeux de Stiles s'embuèrent et il commença à pleurer. Scott le prit dans ses bras et le consola comme il le put. L'hyper actif s'endormi dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Quand le jeune loup voulu déposer son ami dans le lit, celui-ci s'agrippa à lui et lui demanda de rester dormir avec lui. Il s'installa donc avec lui et le prit dans ses bras, son ami s'endormit très vite et Scott le rejoignit assez vite dans un sommeil profond. Le lendemain matin le jeune loup se réveilla, Stiles n'était plus dans le lit, il tourna la tête et le vit près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague, il devait surement être en train de réfléchir.

Tout à coup, Stiles se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Scott, je veux que tu m'emmènes chez Derek, il faut que nous parlions.

Il fit ce qu'il lui demandait, ils arrivèrent à la maison des Hale, Stiles remercia son meilleur ami et sortit de la voiture. Il se retrouva sur le porche de la maison et commença à paniquer.

- Non, c'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir une crise de panique. Vas-y Stiles, tu peux le faire, courage.

Il entra, personne n'était là, il appela Derek, celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses oreilles lorsqu'il entendit Stiles l'appeler, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre l'adolescent. Il s'approcha de lui et son compagnon eut un mouvement de recul, ça lui brisa le cœur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais plus te faire de mal.

-Désolé

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Je suis vraiment désolé

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Derek, il sentait une odeur sur Stiles, il put bientôt reconnaître celle de Scott, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? L'adolescent voulu prendre la parole mais l'alpha ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il lui posa une question qui lui prouvait que celui-ci n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui.

- Pourquoi portes-tu l'odeur de Scott ?

- Non, tu ne vas pas recommencer, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer avec toi.

- Répond moi

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Derek mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai dormi avec lui, c'est mon meilleur ami, on dort ensemble depuis qu'on a 6 ans. Ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi, tu ne pourra jamais le comprendre, tu as un esprit trop retord pour ça.

- Dis plutôt que tu t'es consolé dans ses bras.

Stiles n'en supporta pas plus, il s'approcha et le gifla le plus fort qu'il le put, bien qu'ils avait que ça ne lui ferait aucun mal.

-Tu n'es qu'un con, Comment j'ai pu tant t'aimer. Tu ne vaux pas la peine qu'on se batte pour toi. J'étais venu pour qu'on puisse discuter et peut-être même se réconcilier mais je me susi trompé, je m'en vais. Adieu.

Il voulu franchir la porte mais Derek l'en empêcha.

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit

- Tu dis toujours ça, que tu es désolé et que tu ne le pensais pas mais pourquoi le dis-tu alors ?

- Ne me laisse pas, Je t'aime

Stiles stoppa net, avait-il bien entendu ?

- Redis-le

- Ne me laisse pas

- Non, les trois derniers mots

Derek sourit

-Je t'aime

Stiles sauta sur Derek, enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin et l'embrassa.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.


End file.
